Digital Love
by Rock89
Summary: JxA fluff, yay. Sneak Peek of remake of original tale up. Review plz, kthx.
1. The Original Tale

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko, Daft Punk or any of their songs.

A/N: I got the idea from the Daft Punk song, Digital Love. As I was listening, I was like 'Dude…this is frigging GENIUS!' So yeah. Here you go, please enjoy!

Digital Love

Jeremie was up late one night working on the anti-virus for Aelita. He had a stroke of genius and was almost completed. But he was exhausted, and there were finals tomorrow and the end-of-year dance.

"Hm. I guess I should get to bed," Jeremy mused. "I need the sleep for the finals…not that I'm worried I'll fail."

He got dressed for bed and slipped under the covers, forgetting to turn off the radio he had on to listen to while working. It started to play Digital Love by Daft Punk. He fell asleep and began to dream…

_**Last night**_

**_I had a dream about you._**

_**In this dream,**_

_**I'm dancing right beside you.**_

Jeremie was in the gym for the end-of-year dance, in a blue tuxedo and bow tie. He was standing near the punch bowl when Aelita came over, in a pink dress and white gloves.

"Jeremie, would you dance with me?" she said merrily.

Jeremie was dumbfounded. But he knew it was a dream, so he might as well go along with it. What could go wrong?

"Yes, I'd love to, Aelita," Jeremie said, grinning.

_**And it looked**_

_**Like everyone was having fun.**_

_**A kind of feeling**_

**_I've waited so lo--ng_**

The couple walked out to the dance floor, and began dancing along with Yumi and Ulrich. Jeremie was a little bit too far from Aelita for his idealism.

_**Don't stop,**_

_**Come a little closer.**_

_**As we jam,**_

**_The rhythm gets stronger._**

Jeremie moved very close to Aelita, so close their noses were almost touching. Aelita giggled.

_**There's nothing wrong**_

**_With just a little, little fun._**

_**We were dancing**_

**_All night lo--ng._**

Indeed, Jeremie and Aelita danced through every song, not giving a care about the world around them. Even Sissi came by after a while.

"Would you two CUT IT OUT? You're creeping the rest of us out!" she cried to the two.

They stopped for a second, and Jeremie turned to Aelita.

"Would you excuse me for a second?" Jeremie asked, and Aelita nodded and laughed. She knew what was about to happen.

Jeremie went over to the punch bowl, and got two cups of punch.

He returned, and handed one glass to Aelita. The other glass he threw in Sissi's face.

"Enjoy!" Jeremie said cheerfully.

"AAAUUGGHH!" she cried, and ran off to clean up.

Aelita laughed, drank her punch and resumed dancing with a grinning Jeremie.

_**The time is right**_

_**To put my arms around you.**_

_**You're feeling right,**_

_**You wrap your arms around too.**_

Jeremie put his arms around Aelita, and Aelita followed suit with Jeremie. They gazed longingly into each other's eyes.

"Aelita…" Jeremie said, voice thick with hormones and euphoria.

"Yes, Jeremie?" Aelita responded.

"Aelita…I love you." Jeremie said, smiling gently.

"I love you too, Jeremie." Aelita said, squeezing Jeremie tightly.

_**But suddenly**_

**_I feel the shining sun._**

_**Before I know it**_

**_This dream was all gone._**

They leaned in very close…they were going to kiss. Jeremie was unbelievably happy, happier than he'd ever been in his entire life. But as soon as Jeremie could have sworn he felt her lips against his, he woke up.

"Shit."

Jeremie looked at the clock. It was 4 in the morning. He thought for a minute, and wept bitter, quiet tears. Yes, he knew it was a dream; but it was the best damn dream he'd had in a long time. Truly Jeremie's subconscious was a sadistic little rat.

After a few minutes, he stopped crying and looked down at his sheets. He blushed, and then swore. There was a damp spot in the middle of the bed, but not from him crying. (A/N Think about it…)

"Damn it…and I just changed these sheets too!"

_**Oh, I don't know what to do.**_

_**About this dream and you.**_

_**I wish this dream comes true.**_

_**Oh, I don't know what to do.**_

_**About this dream and you.**_

**_I _will _make this dream come true._**

Jeremie sighed, and quickly stripped both himself and his bed. He got dressed for school, and now with a new determination, went at his computer and attacked the anti-virus. And I mean ATTACKED. He was going to finish this thing one way or another so he could ask Aelita to the dance. Jeremie wanted that dream to come true. Even the part with throwing punch in Sissi's face.

Jeremie laughed to himself. That _was_ pretty funny.

An Hour Later.

"YES!" Jeremie cried.

He had done it; the anti-virus worked perfectly. Jeremie got up from his chair and did a little victory dance.

He put on a coat, grabbed the anti-virus and ran out the door. After a few minutes he finally found Aelita's door, and he knocked.

Jeremie was so excited he could barely keep himself from jumping up and down as Aelita opened the door in her large pink 'A' shirt.

"J-Jeremie?...What?" she said quietly, rubbing her eyes. "It's 5 in the morning…"

"Aelita! I did it! I did it!" Jeremie said, shaking her a little bit.

"Did what?" Then it hit her. "You mean…The anti-virus!"

"Yes, yes! I finished it a few minutes ago!" Jeremie said, grinning so wide it looked like his head was going to pop off.

"Oh, Jeremie! This is so wonderful!" she said, hugging Jeremie tightly.

Jeremie was caught off-guard by this, and flushed a deep crimson.

"Well…I, uh…And…um…" he said, at a loss for words.

"Hold on," Aelita said. "Let me get changed."

"What--? Why?" Jeremie said.

"So we can go install the anti-virus!" Aelita said.

"Right! Right." Jeremie said.

Aelita giggled and went into her room.

A Few Minutes Later

"Okay Jeremie," Aelita said, now in her red and pink hoodie, "let's go!"

"Yeah!" Jeremie said, smiling.

Then Aelita stopped. "Oh, but Jeremie, what about the others?" she asked.

"We'll let them find out later. Lord knows Odd and Ulrich need their sleep for today," Jeremie said with a laugh.

Aelita laughed, and the two continued to the factory.

After a few minutes of running, they finally found themselves at the factory. The two walked into the elevator, and went down quietly.

Jeremie looked over at Aelita. She had a happy expression, an expression that screamed utter delight.

Jeremie stepped a little bit closer to Aelita and put his arm around her waist. The dream had changed Jeremie. Under normal circumstances he would never have done this, but he was different now.

Aelita was surprised by this. But not disgusted. In fact, she rather enjoyed it. She didn't know whether it was because she was dreaming, hallucinating or whatever, but she didn't particularly care. Aelita looked up at Jeremie, who was turning a bright red. She decided to poke a little fun at him.

"Jeremie, what are you doing?" she said with a little smile on her face.

"What? Oh!" He said, withdrawing his hand quickly. "Nothing…nothing whatsoever!"

Aelita giggled. "Are you sure about that, Jeremie?"

To Jeremie's relief, the elevator door opened before Jeremie had to answer.

"Okay, time to boot up the anti-virus. Get to the scanner."

"Yes sir!" Aelita said, snapping into a military-esque salute. Jeremie laughed, walked over to his chair and put the CD with the anti-virus data on it in the supercomputer.

"Okay Aelita, are you ready?" Jeremie asked.

"Yes!" she said, walking into the scanner.

"I'm starting it!" Jeremie said, and did so.

A few minutes of furious typing later, Jeremie finished and the anti-virus worked perfectly. He ran down to the scanner room and managed to catch Aelita just as she fell out of the scanner.

Jeremie smiled in relief as Aelita slowly opened her eyes.

"Are you okay?" Jeremie asked.

"Yeah," Aelita said quietly. She smiled up at Jeremie, who once again had a grin on his face that was so wide it looked like his head could pop off at any moment.

"You want to go shut down XANA now?"

"No, of course not Jeremie! I would hate for that to happen to him," Aelita said with profound sarcasm in every syllable.

Jeremie laughed and helped Aelita to her feet.

"The feeling is mutual, Aelita," Jeremie said, and they ran to the room with the big glowy supercomputer thingy (A/N That's my scientific term for it).

Jeremie decided that there would be no long speech or anything; he just went up to the computer and flipped the off switch. Aelita stayed conscious, and she went over and hugged him in happiness. They broke apart after a bit and then held each other's hands as they walked out of the factory.

Jeremie once again flushed a deep red, but knew that now was the moment. Now was the time to ask her.

"Um…Aelita?"

"Yes, Jeremie?" she said.

"I was wondering…would…would you like to come to the dance with me tonight?" he asked, voice shaking a little bit.

"Oh, Jeremie, that would be wonderful!" she cried and again hugged Jeremie tightly, once again breaking apart a few seconds later.

"Okay, you've got to stop doing that for the moment." Jeremie said. It felt like his torso was being crushed very slowly…but of course he wasn't going to say that to Aelita's face.

"Oh! Sorry!" Aelita said, blushing. "Well, I'll just have to settle with this," and with that she kissed Jeremie on the cheek.

Jeremie's face and neck heated up considerably, and Jeremie stopped walking for a minute while his brain processed what just happened.

Aelita stopped a few feet in front of Jeremie, gave him a strange look and said, "Is something wrong, Jeremie?" with somewhat of a sarcastic tone.

"I think my brain just stopped working," Jeremie said jokingly, but with a surprised expression on his face.

Aelita laughed for a moment, then continued walking. "Oh well, I guess you won't be able to go to the dance with me, then…" she said, still chuckling.

Jeremie smiled and ran back to Aelita's side.

"Very funny, Aelita." Jeremie said.

"I know, isn't it?"

The Next Day.

The finals were over, and everyone was looking forward to a good summer. The gang was walking together, talking about which test was the most difficult and what-not.

"Nah, it was chemistry," Odd said, "I mean, I couldn't remember any of the particles to what makes up sugar. Which is weird, because based on the rate I consume that stuff I should know it by now." Spontaneous laughs erupted through the group. That is, except for Jeremie.

"What?...Oh, right, sure…" Jeremie said, staring off into another world, something else obviously on his mind.

"Jeremie, what's up with you? You haven't paid attention to a word we've been saying," Ulrich said.

"Of course I have!" Jeremie said in his defense.

"Oh yeah? Then what was Odd just talking about?"

Jeremie flushed red for a second and managed to spit out, "Uhh…something about pancakes?"

Laughs came from the group again.

"No, Jeremie, for once I wasn't talking about food. Ish." Odd said, adding the last part quickly.

"Okay Jeremie, that proves it. What's up?" Yumi said.

"Well…I finished the anti-virus last night," Jeremie said, glad he had a bluff on hand, for it was obviously not what he was thinking about.

"What! You did! Well, let's go get it in Aelita right now!" Ulrich said, already heading off.

"Well, Aelita and I already went down to the factory last night and did that…" Jeremie said, rolling his eyes. Aelita laughed.

Odd, Yumi and Ulrich stopped in their tracks.

"You what?" the threesome said simultaneously.

"Yes, I already did it last night. And shut down XANA," Jeremie said, with a smug little smile on his face.

"All right then," Yumi said, walking back to where Jeremie and Aelita were standing. "why are you distracted if you already took care of it?"

Jeremie flushed a deep magenta, and his face dropped like a lead balloon. He had not expected that question coming.

"Uh…" Jeremie started.

"Hold on, hold on!" Odd interrupted, laughing along the way. "Let me guess, you finally asked Aelita to the dance?"

Jeremie flushed even deeper and remained silent for a few moments. Although this was all the answer the gang needed, Aelita spoke at this moment.

"Yes, he did, after he programmed the anti-virus into me," she said, turning bright pink.

"Awwww…" Ulrich said in a mocking tone.

Jeremie grumbled something and walked off to his dorm room.

Later That Day

Jeremie was lying on his bed, wearing the same outfit he had worn in his dream. 'Nervous' did not even begin to describe how Jeremie was feeling. His stomach was in knots and his brain was wrapped all around one thing- Aelita. Her warm, green eyes, her bright pink hair…he smiled. It was almost too much to wait for. He stood up only to hear a knock at the door.

'Aelita?' he thought, and when he opened the door, there stood…Ulrich and Odd, much to Jeremie's displeasure.

"Oh, it's you two…what do you want?" Jeremie asked, sounding a little angrier than he was really feeling.

"Ah, nothing, just came to see if your head exploded from the excitement yet," Odd said with a laugh. Ulrich laughed as well.

"Ha-ha," Jeremie said. "very funny. Seriously, why did you come here?"

"Just some pep talk," Ulrich said honestly.

"Pep talk? Oh no," Jeremie said, "if I listen to this I'll end up in even worse of a situation then if I went there without any!"

"Fine, if you don't want it, we'll just leave, Romeo," Ulrich said.

"Sounds good to me," Jeremie said with a laugh.

So the two left. Jeremie had expected the two to stay though, and was a bit surprised. But he didn't care. After a few more minutes of fantasizing about Aelita, Jeremie decided it was time to go get her for the dance.

He arrived at her door and held his hand up to knock on the door.

'Okay Jeremie, you can do this,' he thought, and reached to knock when the door suddenly opened, causing Jeremie to blush a deep red.

"Hello Aelita!" Jeremie said, his voice unusually high from being nervous, and Aelita giggled.

Jeremie took a look at Aelita. Much to Jeremie's surprise, she also was wearing the same thing she was wearing in his dream.

"Is something wrong, Jeremie?" she asked, noticing Jeremie staring at her.

"Oh! Uh…Nothing! Nothing at all!" he said still unusually high, and cleared his throat. "It's just that I've seen that dress somewhere before."

"Oh, really?" she asked, a little suspicious. "Where?"

"Uh…if I told you, you'd think I was weird." Jeremie said. He decided to tell her about the dream later…if and when he knew she loved him.

"All right then, but I'll get you to tell me later," she said, almost as though she heard what he was thinking.

Jeremie thought for a minute. Maybe this was another dream? Bah, might as well enjoy it while he can.

The twosome walked to the gym, arm in arm. Jeremie began to sweat out of sheer nervousness. He felt his back stiffen a little bit, and his stomach gave several powerful retches which almost made Jeremie vomit. He closed his eyes, and stopped walking for a second and willed himself to calm down. Any confidence he had gotten from having his dream had vanished, and he was back to being as shy as ever.

"Jeremie, are you alright? Or am I going to have to drag you to the dance?" Aelita asked.

"The second option might not be that far off from the truth," Jeremie answered with somewhat of a smile that vanished almost instantaneously.

"Jeremie, what am I going to do with you?" Aelita said jokingly.

Jeremie laughed and willed his legs to continue moving, which they did, much to his relief.

A few awkward minutes later, the two entered the gym, which seemed to be moving itself with all the people inside.

Jeremie thought of something in his dream. He was at the snack table when Aelita came over and asked him to dance…but how could he get over there with a good excuse?

Fortunately for him, he didn't have to come up with one, as Aelita said "If you'll excuse me, Jeremie, I need to go freshen up in the ladies' room."

"Gladly!" he said, and with that, she left and Jeremie went over to the table, which, again, was startlingly similar to the one in his dream.

"Odd…" Jeremie said. "Very odd…"

He got a glass of punch and began to sip it while he waited for Aelita to return, and willed his memories of the dream to come back to him.

A little bit came back to him.

_'Jeremie, would you dance with me?' Aelita asked merrily._

_'Sure, I'd love to, Aelita,' Jeremie replied._

Almost as if on cue, Aelita came back.

"Hold on!" Jeremie said before Aelita could say something to him. "Aelita, could you do me a favor for a second?"

"Sure, Jeremie, what?" Aelita asked.

"Could you slap me across the face?"

Aelita stayed silent, shocked by his request.

"Not hard, or anything, just a light slap." Jeremie said.

"Okay…" Aelita said, and thusly slapped Jeremie.

"Ow!" he said, bringing a hand to his face.

"Jeremie, are you alright? I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hit that hard!"

"It's okay, it's okay…I just wanted to test something." Jeremie said.

'Okay…I'm obviously not in a dream here. That means that Aelita is really weirded out right now,' Jeremie thought.

"What in the world kind of test would need me to slap you?"

"Aelita, I promise I'll tell you later. But for now, may I have this dance?" Jeremie said, walking up to Aelita.

Aelita rolled her eyes and giggled. "But of course, Jeremie," she said, taking his outstretched hand.

The next few hours were a blur to Jeremie. All he knew was that he danced with Aelita through every song, much like in his dream. He even got to splash Sissi with some punch (which everyone in the immediate vicinity enjoyed thoroughly).

It had gotten late, and the dance was going into its last hour. A slow song had started, so Jeremie and Aelita were dancing together, with Jeremie's hands around Aelita's waist and Aelita's hands around Jeremie's neck.

Jeremie thought for a minute. Half of himself told him, 'Tell her how you feel now, idiot!' and the other half was saying 'No, just keep dancing and enjoy this while you can!' Jeremie gave in to the former.

"Aelita, I have something to tell you." Jeremie said all of the sudden, smiling.

"Hm?" Aelita said, still a little lost in her happiness.

"Aelita, I..uh..I.." Jeremie gulped and took a deep breath. It was the moment of truth.

Or rather, it would be, if it weren't for the fact that at this point, much to Jeremie's embarrassment and displeasure, his stomach gave an unusually powerful retch of nervousness which tripped his gag reflex.

In English this means: he got too nervous and now he's going to vomit.

Jeremie stood straight up, clasped his hand across his mouth and ran off in a mad dash to reach the bathroom.

He did make it however, and abruptly emptied his stomach of all the sugary contents he had eaten a few hours before.

"Shit!" he managed to gasp before continuing his technicolor rant to the toilet.

After a few minutes of this pleasantness, he flushed, wiped his mouth with a paper towel and looked into the mirror for a few moments.

"That…sucked…" Jeremie said to himself. He quietly turned on the faucet and splashed some cold water on his face.

There was a knock, and Jeremie's attention snapped to the door.

He slowly walked to the door and opened it; and there standing in the hall was Aelita.

"Jeremie, are you alright?" she asked, face darkened with worry.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Jeremie said, gulping.

"What happened?"

"Well, I got a little bit too nervous there for a second…and I think someone spiked the punch." Jeremie said, walking out of the restroom.

"I see," Aelita said laughing.

"Yeah." Jeremie muttered, turning a deep red.

"By the way, what were you going to tell me before you ran off?" Aelita asked.

"Oh. Well…uh…"

"Come on, Jeremie, you can tell me anything. I'm your friend, remember?"

"I suppose that is true, yes. What I'm trying to say, Aelita, is that…well, I love you."

Aelita was quiet for a few moments, then smiled and jumped into Jeremie.

"Oh Jeremie, that's the best news I've heard all week!" she said excitededly.

"Really?" he asked. "What about the anti-virus?"

"Better than that," she said. "I love you too Jeremie."

Jeremie sort of spaced out for a minute then broke into a huge, dumb grin. He leaned over to kiss Aelita when something hit him in the side of his head.

"Ow! What the…" Jeremie said, looking down and seeing a small pack of Listerine mouth strips.

"Oh. Right," he said, reaching down, picking them up and putting a few in his mouth.

Jeremie's eyes watered slightly at the intensity. He nearly forgot that he had vomited not 57 seconds earlier and his breath and mouth were not exactly that pleasant. Jeremie looked in the direction of where they came from, but didn't see anything but Odd covering his mouth in an attempt to stop snickering. At this point Jeremie noticed there was a note taped to the pack. He opened it quietly.

'Next time you won't be so lucky-- 3 from the rest of the gang' read the note. He laughed to himself.

"What was that?" Aelita asked.

"Oh, just they rest of the guys prying into our business." Jeremie said with a smile.

"So it's our business now, is it?" Aelita said with a suspicious look on her face.

"Do you want it to be?" Jeremie countered.

"Sure, why not." She said, obviously embarrassed but smiling.

"Woohoo!" Jeremie said, and kissed Aelita.

It was a passionate kiss that finally released all of their full emotions on each other, one that was a relief after hiding for so long. They broke apart only when air became an issue.

"Hmm." Jeremie said after taking a few breaths.

"Well? Did I meet your expectations?" Aelita said jokingly.

"No." Jeremie said.

"What?"

"It was far better than anything I could have ever asked for." Jeremie said honestly.

Aelita laughed and pushed Jeremie playfully. "That was mean!" she said.

"Bah, I made my choice," he said, walking back into the gym.

The song blasting from the gym speakers was 'One More Time' by Daft Punk.

"Oh, I love this song!" Jeremie said, grabbing Aelita's hand to drag her onto the dance floor.

The two danced until the end of the song, deciding to retire to their rooms.

A few minutes later, at Aelita's door, the two looked at each other.

"I had a really wonderful night tonight, Jeremie." Aelita said.

"Me too. I'll never forget this as long as I live." Jeremie responded.

"I can agree with that," Aelita said, smiling her completely innocent and somewhat naïve smile that Jeremie fell in love with.

Jeremie leaned over and gave Aelita a quick kiss. "Good night, Princess." He said, blushing.

"Good night, Jeremie." Aelita said, also blushing.

She went into her room and closed the door. Jeremie walked to his room and considered himself the luckiest man on earth, smiling joyously at the fact that he'll have her all to himself for the whole summer.

A/N: And that's the end!...Finally!...Please leave a review on your way out. If enough people liked this, I may just keep adding to this…but you have to leave a review! looks at how many pages this was Damn, inspiration can be a powerful force. I'm off!


	2. The Remake Sneak Peek

A/N: This is a sneak peek for the upcoming remake of Digital Love. As I looked back over the original, I realized that it was absolute shit as far as what I'm capable of, so I decided right then and there that I was going to make it again, except it would be about 9000x more awesome than it already was. It's going to be done very soon, but I just wanted to show off my work thus far and get everyone's opinions on the subject. Also, part 2 is in the works and should be done Soon™.

Digital Love

Redux (Sneak Peek)

As they waited in the elevator, Jeremie pondered upon his dream. It seemed to have a lucidity that he had never before had in a dream; it was almost premonition-esque. A hundred different thoughts sparked throughout his mind at that musing. Most of them concerned whether he should ask Aelita to the dance tomorrow.

Aelita's voice cut through his thoughts. "Jeremie, are you okay? You look out of it."

"What…? Oh! I'm fine. I just had a weird dream before I finished the anti-virus program." Jeremie said.

"Really? What about?" she asked, her face turning to an expression of wonder.

"Erm…nothing important," Jeremie said, blushing slightly.

Aelita shrugged. With that, Jeremie suddenly had a powerful urge to wrap his arm around her waist (to this day Jeremie couldn't tell why); and he did, looking shocked as he did so.

Aelita gasped a bit, but smiled. Jeremie had never done this before, but she wasn't about to start complaining. Nevertheless, she saw a good opportunity to poke a little fun at Jeremie. "Jeremie, what are you doing?" she said whilst a small smile danced upon her lips.

"What? Oh! Nothing, absolutely nothing at all!" he exclaimed defensively. Jeremie also retracted his hand quickly.

"Well, if you're sure…" Aelita said, now restraining from laughing. The elevator door popped open, much to Jeremie's relief.

"All right, time to get this thing started. Get down to the scanner room, would you?" Jeremie said.

"Yes sir!" she replied, snapping into a military salute. Jeremie laughed and walked off to the computer.

"All right, are you ready, Aelita?" Jeremie said into the mike as he sat down.

"Yes!" she responded.

"Okay, I'm starting it." Jeremie said, and typed furiously on the console.

Jeremie ran down into the scanner room as the program finished up. He stopped in front of the one that was closed.

After a minute, it opened, and Aelita fell out into Jeremie's arms.

"You okay?" he asked as her eyes opened.

She smiled and said nothing. Jeremie grinned as well.

"You want to go shut XANA off?" he asked after a second.

"No, of course not, Jeremie. Allowing that foul beast of a program to live long enough to be able to attempt to kill humanity one more time would be an absolutely fantastic idea," she said, with profound sarcasm dripping off of every syllable.

"Phew, thank goodness. I was worried there for a second." Jeremie responded. Aelita laughed, and they went down into the supercomputer room.

Without any semblance of a long, meaningful speech, Jeremie simply went over and flipped the switch to the computer. It shut off, and Aelita remained conscious. She hugged him fiercely. Jeremie knew that this was the perfect moment to ask her.

"Hey, Aelita…I was wondering if, um, you'd like to, uh…come with me to the…uh…dance tomorrow?" he said, turning a bright crimson.

"Oh, Jeremie, I'd love that!" she said, and hugged him once more.

"Okay, enough with the hugs already, huh?" Jeremie said, with a laugh.

"Oh, whoops! Sorry! Here, I guess you'll just have to settle with this," Aelita said, and kissed him on the cheek. Jeremie turned a bright crimson.


End file.
